Something Else
by Callnowia
Summary: GIR really is something else, isn't he? Whatever the outcomes may be


_Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez owns Invader Zim, not me. I wish he owned me.  
_

_My first fanfic, ever! Yay so... I decided to start with a simple little one shot about Zim and GIR, and no there's no romance, don't be horrified people, just some friendship and some humor. Please review and tell me what was good, what was not to good, and I'm sure you know what to say once you read it :P My English is a little crappy, you've been warned, it's not my native. _

_The italian sections (except this one) are flashbacks incase anyone gets confused. Well, happy reading!_

* * *

"Something Else"

An explosion rocked the whole house, including the ones attatched to it. The men's room door flew out onto the streets and smoke bellowed out and up into the lurid sky where the sun was setting. GIR laughed for a second or two. His dogsuit was partially burnt off, the hood especially.

The ever glowing cerulean eyes coming to a halt.

"Here we go again..." The green boy emerged from the still smoking house, he corrected his wig and walked out among the neighbours to pick up the broken robot dog and his front door.

"Yes yes... I am human! I'm just taking my pet for a stroll! Huh, what's that?" Zim leaned his non-existing ears closer to the limp GIR. "Ah yes, you have disposed of your excrements like a normal human dog monster!" he quickly ran inside, and the robot parents picked up the door to reattatch it.

Some of the neighbours that had been watching merely shrugged.

Safe inside the house, Zim threw off his wig and his contact lenses onto the floor. A robotic invention of his came out of a tube in the wall  
to sweep them up, then dissapeared into the opposite wall that led down into the underground base.

"CompuTER!" Zim's always tremoring voice roared throughout the kitchen, causing the tiles to shake. With one finger in the air, and holding onto GIR in his left arm he awaited the house's artificial intelligence to answer him.

"Yes, Zim?" The computor voice sighed.

"Take me to the Repairments Room!"

A hatch opened in the floor, and the computor sent him down below the surface. Though the computor was a creation without feelings, and possibly, at least to the non-Irken, wasn't supposed to have a mind of his own, he still wondered sometimes if Zim always had to shout so much.

Once the elevator had stopped, Zim waited for the doors to open and proceeded into a well-lit purple room, full of robotic arms, GIR parts, electric wires and other mechanical things. This was most likely the place Zim came to whenever he wanted a new idea for an invention as many blue prints, both discarded and continued, covered most of the walls.

He took a pair of ruby colored goggles hanging on a hook, and placed it on his head. He threw GIR up on a nearby table and pulled out a tool that resembled that of a very long and thin pincer. It buzzed with blue electric sparks when he activated it by pressing a small button at the end.

"You're a scientist's worst nightmare" he said to GIR, even though he couldn't hear it. Zim twirled GIR around so that the empty head faced him, and unscrewed the top. He started zapping whatever was broken inside. He drifted off in thoughts.

"_GIR, don't touch anything in here. All of these inventions are highly unstable!" Zim told the blank stare that was GIR. He then turned away to work on one of his many creations, this time a robotic looking spider. It could've been a modified alive one, it might've not been._

_GIR didn't care._

"_Aww, but I wanted to be your mascot." he said, but Zim didn't listen to the incoherrent heap of metal._

_GIR did a little dance and grabbed Mini-Moose, Zim's other robotic companion who seemed to care even less about things than GIR. They both swung around, GIR holding Mini-Moose by it's left horn, and Mini-Moose letting out an occasional dull squeek._

"_Yay, and we go up!" GIR yelled out._

_Zim barely had a chance to react as he saw GIR take a hold of an odd-looking contraption. It was a small mechanic looking ball, with a blue fluid pumping through it with a throbbing sound. He danced away and fell into the garbage shoot next to Zim._

"_Noo, GIR!" Zim grasped the sides of his head, and the explosion sounded, smoke rushing down the shoot and into the lab. Zim coughed and frowned. Mini-Moose, who hadn't got sucked away with GIR, let out squeeky coughs behind his master._

"Sometimes, I'm wondering if they gave me a defective SIR Unit..." he paused for a second, even with his workings on GIR's repairment. "AHAHAHAHA!" he laughed to himself. The Almighty Tallest wouldn't do that. He teared up from his ingenius wit.

He grabbed a chip from the usual pile of GIR-parts.

"Wait a minute..." he inspected the chip. "2.0? This is an upgraded version of the usual 1.5 chip!" he looked through the pile for another chip, but without luck. He caught himself red-handed. Wasn't an upgraded chip better after-all?

He looked at the chip, he then looked at GIR.

He plucked out the old chip and proceeded to change the parts. I'm sorry GIR, he thought. But what was he sorry for. Maybe he was afraid of losing his old robot companion? Well, nothing could be done right now. A new order from Vort could take a few months and he couldn't have his robot in this sort of state during the whole time. What, with all the Dib-ness sneaking around his house...

He gently screwed the top on and GIR's eyes lit up red.

"Gir...?" Zim asked carefully, a fragment of worry in his eyes as he removed the goggles.

"I..." GIR paused and his eyes cooled off into a peppy turquoise. "I wanna 'asplode agee-n!" he jumped off the table and ran off again.

Zim let out a sigh of relief, mixed with rolling his eyes to the side. No, 2.0 wasn't much of an upgrade after all. If only Zim had known that his SIR Unit was outdated with about 6000 upgrades apart from the other Invader's SIR Units, he might've suspected the tallest didn't like him.

Zim let all those feelings he harbored for GIR run out into the sand, at least for today.


End file.
